modelunfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian History
Russia as a nation has always been known as the "Other" superpower of the world. However, after the break-up of the U.S.S.R. things have began to change. The nation saught a bout of isolationism to restabilize itself and build a new understanding of itself in the ever changing world. Then in 2008, a minor set back with the Georgian Conflict occured that might have set Russian motovation back half a century if it weren't for the 2018 stance against Syria. Now what we see, is an age under new leadership, and perhaps new advancement for the nation, with President Duke Dawn. Here is a list of events important to Russia: 2012 *February 21- Russia's limited bid for the 2014 Winter Olympic games invigorates the nation as they complete preporations two years ahead of schedule. *May 10- National Assembly ammends the constitution for a six year Presidential Term. *June 11- Due to an increased spike in national patriotism, Russian people protest across most of Russia, but primary actions take place in the Kamketcha Peninsula. *June 18- Riot ensue in the port town of Opala, fisherman Xenoviuos Dawn is shot and killed by police. Family is compensated. *June 21- A day of mourning is held by Patriots across the nation for the Dawn family, the only casualty of the protests thus far. *June 23- Riots begin in cities across the nation. Causualties begin to grow. *June 25- The only son of Xenoviuos Dawn, Duke (age 16), speaks on National TV. He urges families to promote patriotism in a peaceful way. *June 28- The last day of the "Patriot Protests". Over the course of the entire Protest, 743 people are killed, and 1241 are taken into emergency rooms across the country. *August 8- Russian Military leaders denounce the decision to reorganize the military from twenty nine million active soldiers, to one million; and decide to make cuts down to twelve million men instead. They also announce plans to cut the instated twenty four million man reserve plan, to twelve million men as well. As the final part of the new plan, a civilian auxillery force in established that has no unit cap. *November 11- Russian Federal Space Agency claims bankrupcy after cuts. 2013 *March 11- New Uranium vain descovered in Siberia. *May 3- South Ossetians riot, pleading to Russia to save them from Tyranny. Due to international tension over the situation, Russia negotiates more freedoms to these citizens with Georgia. *August 13- New agreements are made with Kazakhstan placing it under Russian portection. Russia declares Kazakhstan a close Ally. *December 21- Vladimir Delahan is elected President of Russia. 2014 *February- World Olympics are held in Russia. Russia takes home 23 Gold, 35 Silver, and 15 Bronze. *May 25- Saint Petersburg is the target of terrorists. 315 people die as the result of a bombing in central plaza. *June 7- The bombing of May are traced back to terrorists in Syria, this would begin with four years of tension between the two nations. *July 2- President Delahan is assassinated by Syrian Terrorists. Vice President Gruskevba replaces him. *July 3- National day of mourning for Vladimir Delahan. *July 4- In the Barbatin's Club, of Opala, Duke Dawn meets several local politician's (including Dimetry Cosmesis), and voices his concerns of a humanitarian party. *July 29- Dimetry Cosmesis resigns from his office as Regional Governor, and runs for Assembly as a member of the SR (A Just Russia) Party. *August 11- Richi Xenov of Saint Petersburg announces his plan to run for regional governor of the Kamchatka District. *October 16- Assembly Ammends the Prime Minister position, and passes all duties of the position to the Vice President. *November 12- Duke Dawn enters Russian Military Reserve Force on a two year contract. *December 21- Dimetry Cosmesis gains approval for a four year term within the Assembly. Richi Xenov wins his late campaign for Regional Governor. The KPRF (Communist Party of the Russian Federation) is disbanded. 2015 *January 7- Richi Xenov announces his forces have captured seven terrorists in the Regional City of Opala. He is hailed as a national Hero, but the nation is in fear of another terrorist attack. *January 8- Duke Dawn recieves the rank of Captain. The same day he registers for schooling in Opala University as a major in Politcal Science, minoring in Psycology. *January 11- Jenna Jobenkov announces her early campaign for assembly in 2016. She agrees to serve out her term as Regional Governor for the Siberian West District. She announces no party affiliation. *February 15- Russia is suspected for funding the Valentines Day Riots of Syria. The West begins to take notice of the situation in Russia. *March 14- Russia applies for entrence to NATO, the request is denied two days later. *April 13- Private talks are held between Russia and Japan. *June 11- Russia and Japan announce plans for forming an Asian Union. *August 19- Conferences are held in Tokyo, for the Formation of an Asian Union. Russia attends, sending the Minister of Foreign Relations Dmetri Medvedev to attend. *September 7- Conference talks break down. The conference dissolves, but Dmetri Medvedev voices his hopes that talks will one day be re-established. *October 11- Grubio Krazer replaces Viktor Frugenov as Minister of the Interior. *Decmber 12- Meliegha Jade announces her plan to run for Assembly in 2016. She agrees to serve out her term as Regional Governor for the Siberian East District. She announces no party affiliation. 2016 *January 13- Russian Siberian Transcontinetal Railway train 213 is bombed. 212 people are killed, with 41 injured. *June 2- Duke Dawn, Richi Xenov, and Demetry Cosmesis meet in the Barbatin's club to talk about forming a new political ideology. *June 14- Duke Dawn announces his plan to run for Regional Governor of the Kamchatka District as a member of the People's Interest Party. Richi Xenov resigns from his position as Regional Governor after announcing his plan to run for Assembly the same day as a member of the Peoples Interest Party. Demetry Cosmesis switches his politcal affiliation from the SR Party to the P.eoples I.nterest P.arty (PIP). *August 2- The PIP Party becomes nationally registered. Jenna Jobenkov, and Meleigha Jade join the group, as well as 24 other members of the national assembly (20 in the Council, 4 in the Duma) *September 13- Assassination attempt on Duke Dawn prompts National distrust. Syria is again blamed. *Novemer 27- Duke Dawn Graduates from Opala University as Validictorian. *December 21- All members of the PIP Party win their elections. Inclucing 34 local seats on the Kamchatka board. Regional Vice Governor, Samantha Harrenov, is elected to the Kamchatka Board. She would shadow Dawn until she is apointed to the Minister of Wordly Affairs Position. 2017 *January 1- Demetry Cosmesis is announced first President of the PIP Party. *March 2- Duke Dawn passes legislation that helps reinvigorate the economy of the Kamchatka Peninsula. *April 29- Russian Flight Grgo264 Crashes at Moscow International Airport. All 219 passengers and crew on board are killed, including Viktor Cosmesis, the eldest son of Council Member Demtry Cosmesis. *June 11- The first National PIP Conference is held, which sparks new voters for the party due to their ideological ideals. The PIP party is seen as a new standard by which all parties should be set. Demetry Cosmeisis is not present at the meeting. *June 13- Demetry Cosmesis is announced as a possible running canidate for the 2020 Presidential Elections by a popular national magazine. Though Cosmesis never announced any intention to run. The article is met with enthusiasm. *June 21- Jenna Jobenkov casts the deciding vote on the Cosmos Act. An plan to reinvigorate a national Russian space agency. *August 13- A North Korean blockade of Opala prompts negotiations by Duke Dawn himself. *August 14- President Gruskevba mobilizes the national military, twenty four million strong. *August 15- North Korea Announces Duke Dawn as their hostage. Demetry Cosmesis pushes for the mobilization of the Auxillary Forces. *August 16- Minister of the Interior, Grubio Krazier, mobilizes the Auxillary Force. Consisting at the time of, seventeen million personel. *August 17- The North Korean Blockade disolves without a single casualty. Duke Dawn is hailed as a national hero. *August 21- Duke Dawn announces his plan to run for National Council. He resigns from Regional Governor's position the same day. *October 16- A Syrian water plant malfunctions and explodes. Syria blames Russia. After national inquiry, a fualty pressure release is deemed the source of the problem, no one is killed. *October 27- Council Assembly Member Rebekah Vebach, passes legislation that aides the PIP Party position within the assembly. She is the first non-PIP Party member to suggest a coalition of state leaders. A Principal held close to PIP member beliefs. *December 21- Duke Dawn is Elected to the National Council. PIP Party members increase 500%. They rise to 89 seats in the Duma and 37 seats in the Council. 83 PIP Party members make early campain announcments. 2018 *February 23- It is announced the descovery that a Syrian on board Grgo264 had sabotaged the plane prior to take off. *March 1- The National Assembly is called to Emergency Session by President Gruskevba. *March 3- Demetry Cosmesis gives his "For the Love of the World" Speech. *March 5- Duke Dawn gives his "To All, I say but One" Speech. *March 8- Grubio Krazier, Minister of the Interior, announces his new political affiliation with the PIP Party. *March 9- Russian Flight VKTR418 is shot by, and forced to land in, Syria. 29 people are killed. 210 wounded. Krazier mobilizes the Auxillary Force. *March 11- Azerjiban signs a treaty temporaraly allowing Russian Forces to pass through the nation if needed. Syria mobilizes its military. *March 12- Jenna Jobenkov gives her "One but Time" Speech. *March 13- Duke Dawn and Jenna Jobenkov begin negotiations with Syria. *March 15- Syria Agrees to more formal negotiations with a peace agreement until after the talks have concluded. Both nations demobilize their military units. The Negotiations are set to begin May 30 in Instanbul. *April- Russian Scientists begin the NFS Project. *May 30- Demetry Cosmesis and Duke Dawn begin negotiations with Syria in Instanbul. *June 27- Though negotiations did break down, a peaceful solution to the conflict was reached. It was decided that both forces would not arm themselves against one and another until 2021, and that forgiveness from both nations on all implications was reached. *July 1- President Gruskevba announces an end to the Russian Syrian Alliance. *July 21- Duke Dawn is announced the new President of the PIP Party. *August 29- Jenna Jobenkov and Meleigha Jade organize new legislation on the uranium vain discovered in 2013. *November 13- Meleigha Jade and Jenna Jobenkov organize new legislation that benefits education in Siberia. *December 21- PIP Party gains seats in all positions in government. Rising to 131 in the Duma and 42 in the Council. Most members of the Workers Rights Party begin to transfer over to PIP Party members. 2019 *January 1- Duke Dawn announces his plan to run for President. *February 13- Duke Dawn Announces Demetry Cosmesis as his running mate. *March 18- Duke Dawn, Jenna Jobenkov, and Meleigha Jade announce the formation of a Space Exploration Commitee set to meet back at the end of March 2020. *March 20- President Gruskevba Announces his plan to run for a second term. *May 21- Duke Dawn marries Rebekah Vebach. *June 11-The NFS Project is placed under Duke Dawns control. *July 2-5- Duke Dawn travels to America to help promote a Humanitarian interest group. *August 16- Duke Dawn and Jenna Jobenkov announce the formation of the World Treaty Commitee, set to meet back July 1, 2020. *September 1- Duke Dawn and Meleigha Jade annouce the formation of the M.E. Commitee set to meet back in August of 2020. *October 28- Duke Dawn and Jenna Jobenkov announce the formation of the Military Emmersions Group, set to meet back August 1, 2020. *November 12- Serenity Dawn, the first child of Duke and Rebekah Dawn is born. National celebration commenses. *December 21- Duke Dawn wins the Presidential Election by a landslide victory of 82% of the vote. Samantha Harrenov replaces Duke Dawns Assembly Council Seat with another PIP member. *December 24- Duke Dawn names his cabinate.